halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeds of Extinction
'Seeds of Extinction '''was one of the ten haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in the Second Parade Warehouse. History and Location On August 8th, 2018, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the concept of evil sentient plants in a post-apocalyptic Earth would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Meteor", a reference to the meteor that hit the Earth in the story of the house. The house would be located in The Second Parade Warehouse, a large building built to store any excess parade floats that can't fit in the First Parade Warehouse. This would be the first haunted house located in this building. Description ''Humanity is extinct, wiped out by a cataclysmic meteor. In its wake something monstrous has taken root. You’ll be unnerved by familiar sights that have been overtaken by invasive vegetation. But soon your horror will ripen as you realize these plants are predatory, and you’re easy pickings. From strangling vines, to deadly beautiful blooms, to phosphorescent plants that glow with evil, fear is fertile in this gruesome garden. Experience Queue and Facade The queue entered from the outside of the entrance for A Day in the Park with Barney. You would walk through the pre-show area for Barney and exit out the back. You would then go along a road that wraps around the pavilion that contains some parade floats. You then go around the back of the pavilion which leads you to the front of the Second Parade Warehouse. Outside of the Second Parade Warehouse was a school bus overgrown with plants that would grow green at night. On the wall of the Second Parade Warehouse, a projection would show a timeline from the first day when the meteor crashed, to the fifth day. You entered the building from behind the ruins of the Desert Valley Mall. Walkthrough When guests entered the mall, they were greeted with a sunglass store with a Bloom creature next to it. They then would walk down a hallway with a toy shop and a security shop to their left and right. After that guests would enter the First Bank of Arizona where three Maw creatures and a SkeleVine attack them. Then, they entered the vault where two Thorn creatures swipe at guests.The next room was Good Harvest daycare where dead babies could be seen in cribs as well as many toys. Water drips from the ceiling as guest come face to face with two fungus creatures. Exiting Kid Care and entering a small alleyway that leads to The Gulp, guest would be attacked by another SkeleVine creature. Entering The Shop 'n Go guest would come across a Thorn that has resided near the checkout counter and as they progress further within the Gulp they will stumble upon two more Bloom creatures attacking from the left and right side. Guests then would go outside to the loading dock which had another Thorn and Bloom creature. The next scene has lots of wind and a crashed airplane with a dead pilot hanging from it. A giant willow tree would attack in this room. After that, guests would enter a hallway and immediately be attacked by a Thorn to the high right. Going deeper within the Hallway, guest come to find that the walls are align with corpses and plants with pulsating lights. Strong winds and water drips are felt when walking through and the sound of heavy breathing is heard being emitted from the surrounding vegatation. At the end of this hallway is another Thorn creature. Leaving the hallway and entering a restaurant where the second floor has collapsed, which causes the guest to walk on a tilted walkway. Moving along the walkway we are then attacked by another Fungus creature along with two Pod Creatures. Stepping off the tilted floor and entering The final room of the house which was Filippa Monez flowers. Guest would be attacked by a Pod Creature and a Big Creature that are protecting the giant green pods that are surrounding the room. These pods would drip water and shot air. Leaving the room, guest would be attacked by one last Big Creature on the way out. Scareactors * Thorn Creatures x5 * Maw Creatures x3 * SkeleVine Creatures x2 * Bloom Creatures x4 * Fungus Creatures x3 * The Willow Stilt x1 * The Pod Creatures x3 * The Big Creatures x2 Pictures Seeds of Extinction Makeup.jpg|A picture of some of the makeup and masks that will be used in the house that was shown on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando website on 8/8/18. Seeds of Extinction Lightnin Gulch Easter Egg.jpg|A picture of the Lightning Gulp Easter Egg that was shown on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando website on 8/8/18. Seeds of Extinction Jack and Eddies Easter Egg.jpg|A picture of the Jack and Eddie Easter Egg that was shown on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando website on 8/8/18. Seeds of Extinction McPherson.jpg|A picture of the C.J Mcpherson Easter Egg that was shown on the Universal Orlando Blog on 8/8/18. 720D62EC-7E5E-4E7B-9EAA-F09FD372F0D9.jpeg|Layout for Seeds of Extinction C8158C29-15B9-4842-ADDA-3BC7E141446C.jpeg|Projection of the Seeds of Extinction logo. 25D0DC86-E009-440A-A5AB-80DCF17A1CAA.jpeg|Projection: Day 1 C7096C70-1035-4F8B-94DA-F3CADC1B39FD.jpeg|Projection: Day 2 007857F1-2B49-4339-BF96-534CEAE3ACA9.jpeg|Projection: Day 3 41364062-AB28-4D65-B7B2-5F2FDC66852E.jpeg|Projection: Day 4 51B824D2-6156-4F22-A927-9E169E0456E2.jpeg|Projection: Day 5 90338A2E-157E-4869-8D4C-9A892639C597.jpeg|The School Bus in the Daylight. 1CA0065C-7B9D-47B0-A22D-B245CC74F122.jpeg|The Desert Valley Mall facade in the daylight. 8D8F5E65-466C-4780-B8EE-DD367AB61776.jpeg|The School Bus lit up at night. 8CF61348-FF2B-4D65-B2B7-44339C4E4309.jpeg|Desert Valley Mall facade lit up at night. FE97F777-E0DF-4B9A-A27F-AC1AE66D15D1.jpeg|The remains of the Gulp owner. RIP 30E82231-475C-4553-8459-7ED1A08EA1AE.jpeg|One of the spots for the hidden squeaky toys. AC927042-E8E0-4243-B110-EFF20EBEB549.jpeg|One of the spots of the hidden squeaky toys. 3525EED2-4C99-4087-B336-B5205A227A40.jpeg|The most notable spot of the hidden squeaky toys. Thanks to the Techs Blooming Death Creature Behind Of Scenes.png Blooming Death Creature Mask.png Trivia * The school bus that appeared outside the facade was used for the Halloween Horror Nights 27 scarezone, The Purge. * In the house a window that advertises "The 144oz Lightning Gulp". Lightning Gulch is the name of the town from the houses Ghost Town and Ghost Town: The Curse of Lightning Gulch. * There is also a sign advertising "Jack & Eddie's Sunwear". This is an homage to Jack Schmidt and Eddie Schmidt, two event icons. * Also a sign saying C.J Mcpherson's Home Security is seen in the house. This is a reference to the character Charlie McPherson who is the main character in the Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear haunted house, Dead Exposure. * One of the rooms takes place in Good Harvest Daycare. This is most likely a reference to the Good Harvest Orphanage. * Inside of the shop, there are a few comic books that reference past Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses and scarezones, namely the Ultra Violent Comics for The In-Between and Asylum in Wonderland 3D, the Creatures comic book, and The Rhyme of the Corn book from the Halloween Horror Nights XIV website for Field of Screams. * Three posters apeared in the house: One said "The Carey Ohio Pops", referencing the town Carey, Ohio which is a setting used for a multitude of Halloween Horror Nights events. Another says "The SIF Squad" a reference to Stuff-in-Face (props hanging from the ceiling used in many Horror Nights houses). The final one says "Aiello and the Aiellos", a reference to Halloween Horror Nights showrunner, Michael Aiello. * There was a "Let's all go to the Lobby" sign that is a nod to the Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen icon, The Usher. * Filipa Monez Flowers was on one of the windows. This is a reference to the Filipa Monez which appeared in the Halloween Horror Nights 21 haunted house, The Forsaken. * In the Kid Care scene. A small plush of figment could be seen in the corner under the caved in ceiling. * Moments before the meteor hit. The Gulp owner had just recently committed suicide via shotgun and his remains could be seen to the left of the checkout counter on a pile of boxes. This is a reference to the segment in the movie “Creepshow” called “Lonesome Death of Jordy Verrill” See Pictures. * A very well hidden lost dog poster showed that a Dog named “Zoe” if found was to be returned to Sal’s Salvage yard. The same salvage yard that is the central location in Carnival Graveyard: Rust in Pieces. * Even though the facade was the “Desert Valley Mall”. Only two rooms actually take place within the mall. The rest of the house is set going through the town of Tucson, Arizona. * A few scareactors in the house took it upon themselves to hide a few easter eggs of their own in the house. In the form of squeaky toy robots and aliens. The placement of them would change nightly and would also get more outrageous as the event went on. The most notable being in the Crash scene in the plane. See Pictures. Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Second Parade Warehouse